


The Power of Sevens

by Ginny22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, M/M, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Slow Burn, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny22/pseuds/Ginny22
Summary: Voldemort and his Death Eaters learn about the potential of unborn Ginny Weasley, so they set out to kidnap her at birth. Bellatrix Lestrange is assigned to raise her and teach her of her duty and role in the world. Ginny's world is changed forever alongside the entire Wizarding World's.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my AU where Bellatrix kidnaps Ginny. I wanted to explore what I believed would happen through this and the effects it could have. I also believe that Ginny's potential magical power because she's the 7th child and first girl in 7 generations was never truly explored. I wanted to really see where it could go while also bringing it into a completely new direction.
> 
> WARNING! CHILD VIOLENCE AND INFERRED VIOLENCE!

Her Dark Lord glided across the room, barely saving a glance at any of its occupants. She felt her heart leap in joy when their eyes met and wanted to laugh with glee, but soon enough he was had turned away from her. Bellatrix wished she could hold his attention for longer and she felt her black hair fall forward as she leant forward in her chair as her eyes followed him across the room.

“My Lord? You wished to speak with us?” A voice dared to break the silence of the room, to speak before even the Dark Lord had said anything.

“You are correct, Antonin.” Voldemort’s red eyes settled on the pale, dark-haired man. “Everyone in this room has served me well. Soon, the war will be won and we will have complete control. For this to truly be a success we need to start ensuring that we are able to maintain this power.”

As Voldemort turned away from Dolohov, Bellatrix could barely constrain herself as she rocked back and forth in her chair with excitement. “My Lord! My Lord! Of course you will keep your power! Only a small few a left that oppose you, and with the help of that rat Pettigrew they’ll be gone soon enough!”

“Yes, my dear Bella, I am aware of the current situation.” She felt herself beam with pride as he addressed her. “It’s the future we must prepare for. When a new set of wishful idiots decide to challenge us.”

“My Lord, as everyone here knows, I have begun to infiltrate the ministry and once we take control we will be able to put in our own minister and people. It’ll be easy enough to control the daily profit from there. All we need then is to get rid of Dumbledore and then we have control of Hogwarts.” Yaxley spoke, letting his blue yes drift across the others, as if he was proud that he been the one to make this assessment.

Bellatrix waited, her pale skin growing paler as she gripped the arms of the chair to keep herself from leaping around the room in joy. She barely heard Barty’s statement that they needed to properly start breeding as purebloods, and had to stop her brown eyes from rolling at the obviousness of his statement. Of course they all knew that children were of the upmost importance. The pureblood lines must continue, the Dark Lord didn’t need reminding of something as simple as this.

She snapped her head in attention when she heard what Yaxley said next. “The Weasley’s are having another child. Not much of a surprise really given how many they have already. The interesting part of this is that they are supposed to be having a girl. The first in the family for seven generations. And she’s their seventh child.”

Her Dark Lord turned slowly to face Yaxley, his red eyes piercing the blue ones opposite. The room had fallen deadly silent, all eyes on Voldemort as he took in this information. “You mean to tell me Corban that this girl will have the power of sevens? Magical abilities that the majority of the wizarding world could only dream of? The perfect pureblood?” The light seemed to shine off of his pale skin as he moved towards the blonde haired man.

“Yes my Lord, that is what I am saying,” Yaxley replied quickly, shrinking under Voldemort.

“The girl’s family is full of blood traitor, my Lord, hardly a perfect pureblood.” Lucius quickly bowed his head as the snake-like eyes quickly turned to him. “I just mean, isn’t that a risk?”

“You make a fair point Lucius. This girl will have ignorance running in her veins, but that is why we must save her. We can form her into whatever we need. She will be my heir for the next generation of witches and wizards. This girl will rule under me, be the reason no petty teenager decides that they can challenge me.”

“Please, my Lord!” Bellatrix almost jumped from her seat as she saw the man she loved turn and face her. “I’ll be there when she’s born. I’ll take her for you!”

He smiled at her as he replied, “of course you will my dear Bella. The task following this is even more important, for you and Rabastian are to raise her. This is the most importance task I could give you, and you must let it take preference before anything else. This girl is too valuable to lose or mess up.”

She bowed her head in reference and peaked between her black curls to see her husband doing the same beside her. “I am honored my Lord, thank you!”

“My wife speaks for the both of us with that statement. I can think of no better way to serve you.”

Macnair shifted in his seat as he moved to add to the conversation. “My Lord, to make sure everything goes according to plan we need to track the Weasley’s pregnancy.”

“And, if I may add, we need to infiltrate St. Mungos. We can’t risk any surprises with someone so important.” Rudolphus added quickly, eager to join in the conversation.

“So now all we need is a plan, and if I may my Lord, I believe I have the perfect idea.”

“Go ahead Antonin, but remember,” Voldemort let his gaze drift over everyone in the room, “this doesn’t leave this room.”

***

Bellatrix turns up the hood of her cloak and moves into the shadows next to her husband and brother-in-law. She turns to glare at the other three as they down their polyjuice potion. “Take your time, why don’t you?”

“Patience, Bellatrix,” Dolohov responded as he morphed into a doctor alongside Macnair and Barty Crouch Jr. “Macnair has reassured us that the blood traitor only just went into labor. We will be in the ward within plenty of time.”

She simply huffed and turned up her nose. “We better be.”

“Rudolphus, Rabastian, do you remember where to go? Get to those two muggle hospitals and do what you need to do. No need to rush, its not like they’re capable of fighting back. You know where to meet us.” Dolohov nodded at the brothers as they apparated away, identical smirks on their faces before he turned to Barty Crouch Jr.

“Come on, now.” Barty said as he quickly led them into the main entrance of St. Mungos with a look that almost dared anyone to challenge them. He might have been under polyjuice potion, but he still knew how to be just as intimidating as usual. He led them directly to the maternity ward where Molly Weasley’s cries could be heard.

“You, girl.” Macnair gruffly grabbed a nurses arm right before she headed to aid in the birth.

“Y-y-yes Doctor?” She stammered. The girl was young, obviously barely out of Hogwarts with her chestnut-brown hair pulled back out of her face into a tight bun, her hazel eyes reflecting her fear.

“How far along is she?”

“I-I don’t know for sure, sir, but I b-believe we should be seeing the baby’s h-head shortly.”

“Bring her to me when you go to clean her, I need to check her over.” Macnair practically spat this out and as he was turning back to the others, the trembling girl replied, “yes s-sir” and rushed into the room.

“Pathetic little girl.” Bellatrix followed with a low, maniacal laugh that threatened to escalate before Dolohov got a hold of her.

“Quiet down Bellatrix, we don’t need your insanity ruining this,” he snarled at her whilst pushing her back into the shadows.

“Don’t tell me what to do Antonin, we all know I’m the Dark Lord’s favorite,” she retorted with a short laugh, and stuck out her tongue as he just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

A short while passed, and just as Bellatrix and Barty started to contemplate barging into the room, the small brown-haired nurse emerged with a tiny bundle in her arms. Macnair quickly hushed the others and then walked towards the nurse. “Is this her?”

“Yes sir.” The young girl handed her over to Macnair, and as soon as she did so Barty slashed her side open with a curse, splattering blood everywhere. Before she could even scream, Dolohov had silenced her as he nodded to the others to get to work.

Bellatrix leapt from her spot and raced down the hall cackling with glee. Macnair and Dolohov had already informed her where each non-pureblood newly born baby would be. She didn’t hesitate to slash down any nurse or doctor in her way, using a variety of different curses to switch up how each died. Some, she killed instantly, whilst she decided to let others suffer. She collected each baby and handed them to Barty’s now unpolyjuiced form to place into a crate. Once she gave Barty the last one, Bellatrix let out another laugh as he took her arm and apparated to the clearing in the forest.

“Bellatrix, Barty.” Rudolphus Lestrange nodded to each in turn and pointed to the crying pile of babies next to his brother. “Place them there.”

Rabastian moved to the side as Barty tipped the crate of babies onto the pile. “Did you get the girl?”

“Yes, now get out of my way,” Bellatrix snapped as she moved forward and used her wand to light the babies on fire, the scene reflecting maniacally in her eyes. She didn’t moved, enjoying the screams before her until her husband took her arm.

“Bellatrix, lets go back to our manor. Lets see our baby girl.” Rudolphus waited for her to nod in reply, not turning away from the scene until he apparated the pair of them away.

As soon as they were in the manor, she rushed to where Macnair and Dolohov stood in their true forms next to Voldemort. “Where’s my daughter?”

“Hush, my dear Bella. Here she is.” Voldemort turned to where the small baby lay sleeping in a crib, her flaming red hair the only sign that she might not belong. “Her name will be Raina, Raina Lestrange.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raina means Queen; Slavic Origin


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is going to move slow at first, but I need to establish some initial changes in the world we know and set up the characters to where they need to be. There's going to be a couple more chapters that set up the story like this and then things are going to get moving and we will get to see our lovely favorite characters develop. Shout out to anyone reading this! I truly appreciate it.

Narcissa pressed herself against the wall as she heard the front door slam shut and the laugh that felt like it was echoing around her. She shut her eyes, trying to find peace in the darkness and steady her breathing, but all she could her was laughing. That laugh that still haunted her dreams, and before she knew it her knees were at her chest and she was on the ground shaking.

A cry broke through the echoes of laughter and all of a sudden she was on her feet, smoothing down her robes, pushing her blonde hair back into place, and hurrying off towards her son. Narcissa pushed through the door of the nursery, perhaps a little more forcefully than necessary, and hurried over to the incredibly elaborately decorated crib.

The nursery itself was painted a light cream color with small toys lining one wall neatly and books elegantly displayed on another. One side had two medium sized windows facing the garden and letting in plenty of natural sunlight, whilst the last wall had Draco’s crib pushed neatly against it in the middle. It stood at a dark contrast to the wall, with the dark ebony wood of the crib standing against the pale wall. Both the Black and Malfoy family crests were carved into the wood at opposite ends, with small swirls etched into the rest of the wood. The sheets were white, and within them lay her perfect baby boy. His pale face, sharp face and blue eyes he drew from her, whilst his platinum blonde hair was the spitting image of his father’s.

“Shh, my love, my precious dragon. I’m here, I’ll always be here.” Narcissa cooed to her son as she picked him up and held him to her breast. “It’s okay, everything’s okay,” she murmured in his ear, rocking gently back and forth.

As she soothed her son, she let her thoughts drift back to the events of the past hour. Her sister burst into the Malfoy Manor cackling and attempting to force her into guessing her most important task. It brought her back to when she was a child, hiding from Bellatrix’s sadistic experiments with Andy. Oh how she missed her older sister. Andy was her rock even more than Lucius had even been, or could ever be. There were certain things in his life that her husband could never understand, and Bellatrix Black Lestrange was one of those things.

For once the scariest part of her sister visiting though wasn’t the typical insanity and unpredictable actions, but what she said. The thought of that woman, if she could even describe her that way, raising a child brought her darkest memories forward. The only person Bellatrix could love was her Dark Lord, and any child in the Lestrange household would feel no love. As bad as her experiences were, the potions she had forced down her throat, the torture she’d endured, nothing was like what that child would face.

Narcissa held Draco tighter to her as she let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. Her mind was all over the place, but finally she was managing to shut the door on those dark memories. As her son let out a small gurgle, an idea finally sprang forth amidst her normally well organized thoughts.

“Dobby!”

***

Andromeda sipped on her tea as she pushed the _Daily Prophet_ to the side. She closed her eyes and shuddered, relaxing only when she felt her husband’s arms around her. “How could they? How could _she_?” She asked the second question despite already knowing the answer. It was Bellatrix Lestrange of all people. Of course she was capable of such a monstrosity.

“You don’t know that she did it,” Ted lied. There was little comfort in it, but she leaned further into him to sooth her beating heart. “Have they been able to identify all of the victims?”

She nodded, “yeah, they notified all of the families privately. I guess for once the _Daily Prophet_ decided to respect people’s privacy and grieve for themselves.”

“But still, to lose a child that way. Burnt to crisp in the woods. It’s heatbreaking.”

“I can’t imagine losing our Dora. I don’t know if I could’ve ever recovered. I mean you two, you’re my world.” She sighed and straightened up, turning to look at the man she loved. “We both know my sister was behind this, and depending on how much worse this gets its more than likely that she comes after our family. You know what she thinks of me, of you, of Nymphadora. A tarnish to the Black name or whatever other bullshit she decides to come up with.”

“We’ll be fine Andromeda,” Ted said gently and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

Suddenly, there was a large crack in the air and the pair drew their wands in a flash. They stood back-to-back, wands raised in preparation to combat whatever was thrown at them next.

“Dobby?!” Andromeda exclaimed, slowly lowering her wand as she stepped towards the house elf. His dirty rag hung off of him as his tennis ball shaped eyes darted nervously around and he twisted his ears.

“I bring a message for Missus Tonks! My mistress says its very urgent.” Dobby squeaked, shoving a small piece of paper into Andromeda’s hands.

Her light brown hair fell forward as she reached for the note. “Just one thing Dobby, why did my sister send you? I told her to break contact, told her it was too dangerous, that she needs to be the perfect pureblood wife.” The note lay in her hands, unopened. “What happened?”

“Missus Tonks must read the note, please! Mistress Malfoy insists on it! Says it’ll all be explained and the Missus Tonks always knows what to do.” He continued twisting his ears, and was now hopping from foot to foot.

Ted slowly opened the note in her hands, and she felt the gasp escape her. _Bellatrix has been told to raise a baby girl, what do I do?_ She glanced at her husband, hoping to be reassured but instead the blonde haired man’s brown eyes only reflected her own fear. She took a deep breathe and exhaled, trying to control her shaking hands. Andromeda turned to the house-elf as she attempted to regain her composure. “I need you to give Narcissa a message. Give it directly to her and make sure no one is with her, understood?” At his nod, she moved to grab a piece of parchment, quill, and ink.

Her husband burnt the note from her younger sister, and with the flames reflecting in her dark brown eyes, she wrote: _Be the person I know you are and give her the family she needs. I love you and am always here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I'm changing some dynamics but I totally just headcannon Bellatrix being sadistic from day 1 and this creating a deep bond between Narcissa and Andromeda. I kind of just believe that they would've protected each other from her because I totally see Bellatrix being terrible to them both so even if they had a good childhood in regards to their parents, you're never going to escape someone like that. Also don't worry, their childhood will be explained more, I just wanted to allude to it all at first.


End file.
